Set (Earth-616)
(mentioned) (seen) | HistoryText = Along with Gaea, Belathauzer, Oshtur, and Chthon, Set was an Elder God, and degenerated as most of them did. Forced to flee to an extradimensinal realm by Atum (Gaea's son), Set formed a bond with the reptiles of the world, especially the dinosaurs and attempted to prevent the ascendancy of mammals. Atum intervened, and at the end of an eons long battle, the dinosaurs underwent extinction. At some point before the First Host of the Celestials, Set brought upon the emergence of the Serpent-Men. In the days before the Great Cataclysm, in the time of the kingdom of Valusia, the Serpent Men possessed the Cobra Crown, an object of Setian magic. Before this, the Serpent Men and the Harpies, Spider People, and Wolf Men, amongst other demonic races, harried the emerging human societies. Eventually, man became strong enough to oppose these races and established the Seven Kingdoms, Lemuria, and other large civilizations. The sorcerer Thulsa Doom, a worshiper of Set, and a group of Set worshipers also sought to create a powerful leader via human sacrifice for the demon. Circa 18,000 BCE, Set's followers created the Serpent Crown, another great object of Setian power. However, the Celestials bombed Lemuria, causing it to be lost. Some Serpent Men survived the resulting Great Cataclysm that sank Atlantis, but received a brutal setback when humans who had migrated from a slave revolution slew many of them and took their land. (These humans had enslaved the fleeing Lemurians, who had escaped the sinking of Lemuria. In turn, these Lemurians became the ancestors of the Mongols, Turks, and Chinese.) Set received worship from these humans, who set up the cultures of Stygia and Acheron around 13,000 BCE. Set worshipers at some point summoned the demon Khorus, but the first followers of the deity Mitra turned him into stone. Set continued his struggles and encounters with other gods. He battled the avian-headed deity Ibis, became a foe of the demon Xka-Ahk, and met with the god Nexxx in Stygia. Oddly, Stygians believed Set had a sister called Isuus. The town of Solvantha was menaced by the Dragon of Set. Set later transformed a priestess of Mitra into a harpy to serve him. At some point, Set influenced the development of the Midgard Serpent. Later, after Vanir adventurers had turned Stygia into Egypt, Set lost his worshipers to the Heliopolan deity Seth, an impostor. Circa 1 BCE, Set faced the Olympian deity Neptune. 600 years ago, Atlantean wanderers came upon the ruins of Lemuria and found the Serpent Crown. Their leader, Naga, became an agent of Set. Later, Lemurian rebels stole the Crown from Naga, only for one of them to don it and fall under Set's sway. Rebelling in a lucid moment, this man set off an explosion to kill himself. Later, American Paul Destine in the 1920's traveled to the site of the explosion and found the Crown. Destine placed himself in suspended animation. Circa 1958, Destine revived himself and attacked the Atlanteans (Neptune worshipers) under Set's direction. He then returned to suspended animation. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Demons Category:Copy Edit Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Serpent Form Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Elder Gods Category:Set Family